Purple and In a Movie
by CloudGirl123
Summary: Cailin is your British regular girl. Hangs with friends, hates school, flirts with boys and has fears. Her worst fear are airplanes. But when her mother says they are moving via airplane, she faints and wakes up in the middle of the airplane crashing. Her mother is saved but not her. She blacks out and when she wakes up? She's in Edward Scissorhands! (Rated M for future cussing)


I was quite surprised at my mother as she mustered the words, 'We're moving.'. I couldn't believe. We were leaving England. My friends! My school! The cute boy at the cafe! It was too much for me too handle! I was surprised that I hadn't fainted. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest as I thought about it. Daddy was killed in a Plane Crash and now I was gonna go on that death trap?! My breath hitched as I remember the graphic and gory pictures on the news. Then came my hyperventilation. My head was spinning as I thought I was having an anxiety attack. My body stopped moving, my arms falling down and the rest of my body falling after it.

When I had woken up, I was on an airplane. I began to panic until my mom shoved a gumball in my mouth. My teeth furiously chewed on it, my tongue savoring the taste of sweet strawberry. I tried to grab my hair but duck tape was retraining me. I glanced at my mom who was staring at her laptop, watching a classic movie. Edward Scissorhands. I thought the movie was weird at first but when I watched it, I'd be lying if I said I loved Kim. I hated her. How dare she leave poor Edward like that?! Flipping my purple hair away from my bruised, blue eyes. It was bruised cause I fell earlier. It's what I'm assuming. My head fell to the red plush of the airplane seat. I felt my mouth hang open, the gum ball slipping down my lip. The darkness consumed my vision as I realized. The plane was crashing. My mother was to into the movie to realize it. I tried opening my mouth for someone to free me, so I could take the headphones off my mother. I saw hands grasp her arm and pulled her out her seat. I felt tears flow down as I realized. I was alone on the plane. Well, I had to lie to not say that...I was happy...to die...in..peace and...

My head shot up as I looked around, "Where the frick am I?!". I began to memorize the things around the room. It wasn't a hospital. Stuffed animals on the bed. Scratch that. Stuffed animals on a water bed. I poked it and it jiggled. I coughed and choked on my own breath as I realized. I wasn't dead. I was in a movie. I searched my pocket. An ID! Perfect! I pulled it out and read it. 'Caitlin Ortez.' I read until Ortez disappeared and was replaced by 'Boggs'. I nearly screamed until I heard, "Caitlin?". Oh My God. Kim Boggs. I screamed loudly, shaking my head, letting my purple hair fluff. I fell to my knees, "This isn't real! This isn't real!". Kim crouched down and hugged me, "Cait, you are being really weird. I'm just gonna go on a camping trip! I'm not gonna be gone forever!". I felt my breath hitch, 'I'm in the Movie. I am in the movie! How is this possible?!'. I turned to Kim, giving her a fake smile, "I-I know...". I decided to play along since I'd never know when I would actually get back home to my world. Maybe, never.

* * *

It's been a week since I've been in the movie. People were always giving me weird looks like they knew the 90's were weird but my hair color was weirder. Honestly, I didn't care. Kevin thought it was rockin! I began to do research. On well, myself. I'm supposedly Kim's sister who was lost at age nine. They found me when I was 13 and seeing as I'm 17 right now, I see that it's been quite some time since then. I rubbed my back as I rolled off Kim's bed. I was tired but it was still too early for sleep. I rushed to the kitchen, planning to get something sweet in my stomach until I saw him. Edward. Oh, he was beautiful. He was tall too. Maybe 5'8 or 6'0? I didn't know and I didn't care. But being what I thought was short 5'0, he would be towering over me..., that sounded Dirty. I shook my head and began fixing my purple hair. I walked over to 'Mom' and Edward, a little jump in my step. "Hello. I'm Caitlin! Nice to meet-whoa!" I pretended to be surprised as I saw the blades of his scissors. A small smile crept onto my face as I began to think about it. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. Until I thought of Kim. She would be falling in love with him and he'd be falling for her. I also began to think about death. What would happen if I died in this movie? Would I just disappear into darkness? I shook my head again, my smile being replace by a frown. "Is something wrong dear?" Mom's caring voice rang in my ears. 'No, someone I have a crush on will fall for someone else.' I thought before smiling again, "I'm fine!".

I wasn't fine. When I said I'm fine, I felt sad to the bone! My heart pounded softly against my chest, I looked down at my self, listening to the very quiet pounding of my heart. It was barely audible but I could feel it. I looked up, noticing Mom leaving to the kitchen and Edward staring at my violet locks. I ran off to Mom, "I'll help you with breakfast.". I didn't feel like noticing or looking at Edward. Though, Mom shoved the food into my hands then rushed to Edward, gushing him about things. I rolled my eyes and simply shoved the chicken in the microwave and put it on five minutes.

* * *

Sucky? Or not sucky? Review please!


End file.
